The Last Night of Sadness
by Potosynthesis
Summary: MD AU poto takes place in MD...this is what happens afterwards. Eventual EC, begins EOW...rated for explict Sex, lesbianism, cursing, and well, adult contentsituations R
1. Would you wait?

A/N Ok so I have bad writer's block...but since writing is my passion, I am going to write down my dream of last night. It must be a Modern Day, because the setting and words used in my dream...well, I don't know how I would be able to write this story in it's current setting.

Please read my other stories, and please review!

**The last night of Sadness**

Erik was a lost man when Christine left.

Christine a child,

Raoul was clueless.

And so Christine returned...a little too late.

Christine thought in the 2 weeks she had been gone Erik would still be sobbing over her...she also thought 2 weeks couldn't turn a girl into a women...but it could. When she had left Raoul, sobbing and running, she couldn't think of anyone else who was more of a fop. He had been admiring himself in the mirror when she told him she was leaving.

"But Christine, where are you to go? The Opera house is abandoned! Stay with me, I can provide you with a life fit for a queen!"

"Raoul, I am not in love with you! Well I am, but we can't get married!" Christine replied, hotly.

"It must just be the wrong time, Christine, we will wait a bit until everything gets settled, then we will get married."

"Raoul, are you actually believing what you are saying? Your parents wont come anywhere near me, this marriage will never work. Plus, it isn't the wrong time, it is the wrong person!"

And then Christine ran out of his life, and into her own. Yes, she had been foolish thinking Erik would wait for her forever. He was probably driving to Persia right now, with some hooker he found on the street. No, he was too old fashion for that. But still, he wasn't so old fashioned that he would wait forever for her.

Running down the opera house cellars, Christine found there was no boat. _Well, I will just have to swim there, then. _When she reached the shore, she realized there was no destruction, as if the mob never found his home.

Christine, realizing the door was locked, fished through her pocket for the key Erik had given her when she first arrived here.

"I am tired..." Christine thought aloud when she hung her coat up. Erik's house was magnificent. Paintings covered the walls and in the corner there was a grand organ. To her right was a hallway, and to her left was a kitchen. At the end of the hallway was her room, which was Christine's destination. When she got there, however, she was hurt to see the sheets thrown about, the cabinets emptied of all of her cloths, and her pictures gone.

She was even more hurt when she realized someone else's clothing filling the cabinets, someone else's paintings decorating and cheering up the walls. As she studied one of the pictures, she asked herself who this women was. She couldn't have been any more than 17, with sandy blond hair, big Green eyes, and pale skin.

When sleep overpowered her wonder, she tiredly walked to the swan bed, to realize somebody already occupied it- the girl from the pictures. Christine felt the tears break through her emotional barrier. He had really moved on. Erik had actually forgotten about her. He had actually found some slut-whore to take her place. And was that really all Christine was to him? A slut? She was a proud virgin, how could he think of her like that? She suddenly had the urge to take a dagger and stab this 'New Christine.' And if that didn't work out, Christine could always stab herself.

The door slowly opened, and Erik walked in. Christine silently waited by the bed until _her _door opened and Erik walked in.

"Did you really expect me to wait?" Christine's emotional barrier shattered.

A/N ok...short, please tell me what you thought of it! Should I continue?


	2. And She can weep

A/N Ok so I am back with a new chapter! WHOO! Ok I wanna clear some things up for you. This little rat person is just a S-L-U-T! Erik will never have a relationship with another women that would result in a marriage, never ever in my stories. Also, if this story seems a little cloudy, it is because it was a dream of mine which I am expanding on. I will try and fill in some of the blanks along the way, but just stay with me and REVIEW

**The last Night of Sadness**

**Chapter 2**

Erik had felt many emotions the week after Christine left him. For the first day, he just sat around, wishing, dreaming Christine would return to him. He almost went crazy, but the next day Nadir stopped by and helped him out of his mind. Soon after, Nadir came again, saying Erik should move on with his life. Oh, Erik did. That night, he went in search of a women to keep him company and give him pleasure, someone who would ignore his mask. He found someone. A young girl by the name of Kaltrina Fleur Moglana, who had recently been orphaned and a prostitute.

To Kaltrina, Erik's "home" meant food, shelter, and someone who would keep her company. To Erik, having her around was an outlet to his pain. He knew one day, very soon, Christine would show up again, and he was planning to show Kaltrina off as his son-to-be wife. That day came sooner than he thought.

When he had gotten back from the market, he realized he forgot to tie his gondola back, so he would have to swim back. When he got there, the door was opened. Seeing Christine's coat, he realized she would be in Kaltrina's new room. Christine's room.

A small smile spread across his face as he realized this was his chance to ruin her life, like she had ruined his. His smile quickly faded, however, when he saw the hurt expression on Christine's face. He could see it in her eyes, as well. Oh, how he missed those eyes! They were a mixture of green and brown, and changed color, depending on her mood. Now, they were a deep green, the tears about to fall down her face. He felt pity for her? No, she deserved this! SHE is the slut in this story!

"Did you really expect me to wait?" He didn't mean it to sound that harsh.

She broke down, crying like a 5 year old. Erik was about to grab her, which would stop her fall, but instead watched her fall, watched her lose her dancer grace. This wasn't enough for Erik, though. Keeping his stance, Erik said loud enough that Christine could hear over her sobs:

"You never were that attractive, but those tears, those tears are so childish. If you are going to act like this, go back to kindergarten. But since I believe you have nowhere to stay, you may live here."

"Oh thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"Shut up and listen. You will obey my rules, you will do anything I tell you."

"Of course!" Christine suddenly became silent. "Erik, I must tell you something."

"What is it, Miss Daae?"

"Um...if you mean _anything_, as in sexual favors, I must tell you, I have neve-"

"Christine, I thought I knew you better. I thought you knew me! I would never do that to anyone!"

"Yes, of course Erik..." Picking up her light blue dress, she walked out of the room, walking towards the spare room she had seen Erik in a few times. Since she had nothing to sleep in, she simply slipped out of her dress, which was already too big on her boney body, and sat on the bed in her undergarments.

She would do anything to be with Erik...but what could a little girl do?

_The next morning..._

Kaltrina awoke to crying in the guest bedroom. Never had she seen Erik have guests, so this was new. Walking towards the kitchen, she realized it was a young girl, no more that 17, sitting on the spare bed, definitely having a nightmare, tossing around on the mattress with no covers. Could this be Erik's lover? She had been secretly falling in love with Erik, and thought possibly one night after love making she could tell him. But this girl, this girl might just ruin everything.

_In Christine's dream..._

Raoul was pulling Christine away from Erik, while Christine was desperately trying to reach Erik's hand. Erik was not holding his hand out, though, as if he didn't need Christine anymore, didn't _want_ her. Admitting defeat, Christine turned back to Raoul.

"Raoul, I must leave. Don't wait."

Letting go of his grasp, Christine walked away, but Erik was nowhere in sight. Raoul was no longer behind her, there was only darkness.

Even the church, the one place Christine could turn to, rejected her. The rosary in her hands felt like hot iron, and when she read the passages she used to feel comfort in, all she heard were words. Meaningless words.

There was no going back, no going past this point, this was it. Grasping the glittering silver dagger, she entered nothingness.

_Not in dreamland..._

Christine awoke with a startle. If that turned out to be the only way, she would trust her dream...


	3. AUTHORS NOTE READ

A/N Ok now I am officially quitting writing. After a review you could call a "flame" was given to me, I am starting to believe my writing utterly and truly sucks. That person also sucks, and I have replied to said person's review in the same matter, except with MANY more words of badness...If anyone here actually likes my writing, please tell me now, because this is the 3rd review I have gotten like this, and I would have quit before, but a certain nice person(who is probably reading this) Pmed me and said those guys were jerks. Thanks for that. But I don't think that will happen this time. Does anyone here actually like my writing? If so, PM or review any of my stories.


End file.
